Drunken Night
by SpiritDragon123
Summary: One Night was all it took. One Night and Astrid might lose the one she cares about most Hiccup. But she swears not to speak of that night. But what happens when the truth can't be hidden? Will she lose her beloved Hiccup? Or will he look past her mistake?


The sun shines in through the window landing on my eyes. I groan, trying to block it, but the bright light shines through the cracks in my fingers. I sit up yawning, shivering slightly. _Must have gotten a cold draft last night,_ I think to myself. I go to put my hood up to warm myself up, then jump slightly realizing it isn't there. _Must have accidently thrown it off last night._ That has happened on several occasions so I think nothing of it. I rub my eyes trying to clear my vision. There is a light tug on the other side of the bed and I freeze in place. I slowly turn my head towards the tug. A large lump is laying there completely covered by the blankets. The lump rolls over onto its side. A terrifying thought comes to my mind. _Please...Please let me be clothed. Please._ I slowly start to look down at my body discovering it completely exposed. My eyes widen as I look back over at the lump. _No, this couldn't have happened.. I didn't drink that much, did I? I think I would have remembered sleeping with someone...Wait…_ My eyes widen as I realize something. _That isn't Hiccup….Shit this isn't good this is so not good._ My thoughts turn frantic as I scour my memories from last night. Sadly, all are too blurry from last night's drinking.

I slowly swing my legs over the edge of the bed, placing my bare feet onto the cold wooden floor. I look around spotting my clothing scattered around the floor. I glance back at the lump and slowly stand, hoping I won't wake up whoever is underneath the blankets. The lumps rolls back over onto its back revealing his face. My eyes widen in shock as stare at the sleeping face of Snotlout Jorgensen. _No No No No! This couldn't have happened... This is just a nightmare... A really cruel nightmare,_ I think, trying to convince myself this didn't happen. A million thoughts run through my head, all coming back to two things: Hiccup and a possible outcome from last night. I quickly but slowly take the extra blanket from the bed covering myself in case he were to wake up. I quietly walk over to my clothes picking them up, hoping and praying Snotlout is a heavy sleeper. Of course, I'm wrong. One step causes the floor to creak and Snotlout jolts up into a sitting position.

"Who's there?" he says, clearly still half asleep. I remain silent hoping he will just lay back down and not notice me standing there. Of course, I'm wrong again. "Astrid? What are you doing here?"

I gulp, not really knowing how to respond. I slowly turn to face him, a lone blanket preserving my modesty. A sly smirk creeps across Snotlout's face as he looks at me standing there basically exposed. "Would you stop staring..?" I ask nervously, looking anywhere but at him.

"Now why would I do that, Astrid? You are standing in my room covered only by a blanket. To be honest I am enjoying the view. Only thing that would make it better is that if that blanket were to come off."

I glare coldly at Snotlout, the smirk still planted on his face. "Come on Astrid. You let me see every inch of you last night. What's the difference now?"

"You took advantage of me!" I scream at him. "You knew I was drunk! You knew my judgment was clouded, and you did it anyway!"

"And why wouldn't I? I thought last night was pretty fun."

"Speak for yourself." I pick my clothes up off the floor and slip downstairs, keeping a hand on the blanket so it doesn't fall off. I look around for Spitelout, who-thankfully-is not home. I quickly put my clothes on, then race home throughout the woods.

Stormfly sees me coming as I get closer to home, and bounds over to me. I rub her nose absentmindedly, my mind elsewhere. Despite my staggered thoughts, I climb on her back and give her the satisfaction of her morning flight.

All the while, my mind is on Hiccup. Thinking about last night, what I did with Snotlout while Hiccup was on leave, made me feel terrible. What will he say? How will he react when he finds out I had sex with Snotlout behind his back? At that moment, I make a silent vow to myself that what happened last night would _stay_ in last night, and Hiccup would never know a thing.

Boy, was I about to get slapped in the face with reality.


End file.
